Mammary gland image diagnosis performed in examinations for breast cancer or the like has been generally performed using mammography images imaged by mammography apparatuses. Meanwhile, a project called Japan Strategic Anti-cancer Randomized Trial (J-START) has been recently started, and in examinations for breast cancer, mammary gland image diagnosis that uses both the mammography image and the ultrasonic image in combination has been started to be performed.
Ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses and mammography apparatuses that can perform the imaging of three-dimensional image data (called volume data) have been recently used in examination of breasts. For example, as such an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, automated whole breast imaging ultrasonic apparatuses such as an automated breast ultrasound system (ABUS) and an automated breast volume sonography (ABVS) are known. For example, as such a mammography apparatus, computed tomography (CT) specialized in tomosynthesis and breast imaging is known.